A Lingering Shadow
by Dark Priestess225
Summary: Anei, a rebelious young Soul Reaper, has a heart filled with dispair and guilt, and with no possible means of it healing. Or so she thought! KenpachixOC or UkitakexOC.
1. Truth in Lies, and Comfort in Koi

"What is with this crazy mad obsession of yours?" a pissed mother yelled at her daughter.

"Its not an obsession, its a passion," her daughter retorted calmly, without facing them

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean," the father interjected.

"I'm not crazy, I'm in love,"

"Thats a load of crap!" the father shouted again.

"How do you know!" the daughter shouted back, finally turning around to face her parents.

Her ravens wing hair flowed behind her as she spun around, and her purples eyes came alive with fire. Her parents grabbed their chests, their own daughter could easily kill them, with one glance!

"Alright, alright, just calm down, Anei," the mother pleaded.

"Fine," Anei replied, walking past her parents, "by the way, I wish I was one of the many in the Rukongai, to never find their family!"

With that Anei ran off, and went to her favorite place: the gates to the Seireitei. Of course she never went close enough to attract the attention of the guardians, but close enough to see inside of it. It was Anei's dream since she was little to go there, to train there, and become a Soul Reaper.

"What are you doing out here?" a calm voice asked.

Anei spun around in surprise, no one ever questioned her being there. When she saw who did question her though, she was shocked: a captain, here in the Rukongai!

"Nothing sir," Anei said immediately bowing to show her respect, heart trying to punch its way out of her chest.

He laughed kindly. "So formal," he said kindly.

"But I have to be," Anei said, straightening out, looking at the ground, afraid of what would happen if their eyes met.

"And why is that?" the Captain asked amusement in his voice.

"You're a Captain of the Gotei 13," Anei replied.

"And it is very curious how you are not crushed by my spiritual pressure,"

Anei's heart nearly stopped: spiritual pressure how could she have forgotten? Most normal souls are crushed under a Captains spiritual pressure.

"I uh...I..." Anei stammered looking for the right words.

She felt his presence disappear, she looked up and he was gone. Who the hell was he?

"Hey Anei, wait up!" Amarante called.

"I can't wait forever you know," Anei replied, teasing her.

"Yes, anyways are you going to the academy like you said?"

"Of course, I'm never one to brag," Anei joked again, pushing some of her hair out of her face.

Amarante rolled her hazel eyes. "Yeah right, and you never lie either."

"Hey, I'd never lie to you, you're my best friend!' Anei retorted back.

"Yes but still, this is huge: a captain requesting you to join the academy! Come on Anei, who are you fooling?"

"Amara..."

"No I won't listen not this time! You've gotten my hopes up one too many times! Why must you shroud yourself in that same web of lies you weave everyday?" Amarante yelled back.

"I haven't told anyone else but you not even my parents! I thought you of all people would be happy for me!" Anei yelled back tears brimming.

"Don't feed me that load of shit! When the hell did you meet a captain?"

"A year ago I told you; I was out near the gates, and this captain started talking to me, I don't know where he cam from, or where he went, all I know is that he was there," Anei replied.

"Yeah right, thats just as believable as a friendly hollow!" Amarante roared back.

Something snapped, and Anei started laughing insanely.

"Now whats so funny you bitch?" Amarante asked, eyes also filled with tears.

"I just realized something: if this place burned down, and there were no traces of survivors, I won't have to loose sleep over it," Anei called back, and then ran off, laughter coming out in maniacal snickers.

"Yay! New recruit, new recruit" the lieutenant of eleventh company asked.

"Yes ma'am my name is Anei Kurama, pleased to meet you,"

"You don't have to be so formal, just call her lieutenant," the captain replied.

"And if we become friends I'll let you call me Yachiru!" she replied, hanging from the captain's shoulders.

"Right," she replied, lost.

The one place she could be her self, rebellious, bloodthirsty, yet, somewhat gentle and caring: and she didn't want to be there! She wanted to be with the captain who suggested her for the academy.

"Uh,Captain Zaraki, do you know who the Captain of the fifth company is?" Anei asked, remembering the character on his haori.

"Yeah, Soskue Aizen," Kenpachi replied.

Aizen, interesting. _Wonder if I'll see him. _Anei asked herself.

"Yeah, anyways, I need you to run and give this to Captain Ukitake," Kenpachi said, handing her a letter.

"Alright," Anei replied, taking the letter and turning to leave.

"She got the "no formality needed" thing down quickly," a passerby remarked.

Anei giggled evilly and smiled at them menacingly, making him shudder.

"Pathetic," Anei muttered, and continued walking.

"I'm here to see Captain Ukitake," Anei announced to two people standing guard.

"Oh really under who's order?" a girl asked, several inches than Anei.

"Under Captain's Zaraki, now let me in before I make you let me in!" Anei yelled.

"Hold it right there, she may be a bugger picking little rat; but even she doesn't deserve that kind of treatment," the man next to the girl responded.

"Oh really? And who asked you, you brain dead piece of monkey droppings?" the girl roared back.

While the two had their old couple like argument, Anei slipped past them, and found aother Soul Reaper who seemed much more level headed.

"Excuse me but do you know where Captain Ukitake is? My captain wanted me to deliver something directly to him," Anei asked.

"Oh yeah, he's out by the back, probably feeding the fish again," the girl replied walking off again.

"Thanks?" Anei asked, wondering why she seemed so distant.

But abnormalities aside, Anei followed the girls lack some instructions, and found a pound filled with fish.

"Oh wow, there's so many," Anei scanned looking for a black koi, and found one easily.

Anei got so absorbed in following that one fish around the pound she forgot why she was here. Then a gentle kind laugh brought her back down to Earth.

"Like them?" th same voice that laughed before asked.

Anei turned around and was facing a man with long white hair, pale skin, and gentle hazel eyes.

"Yes," Anei replied, feeling her face get hot.

"My third and fourth seat just told me a girl from eleventh company came looking for me, is that you by any chance?" he asked gently.

"Oh yes, Captain Zaraki wanted me to deliver this to you," Anei recalled, still blushing, and pulled out the letter, and handed it over.

"Oh well thank you very much, and give my regards to your Captain as well," Ukitake replied, taking the letter.

"Yes sir," Anei replied, bowing briefly then walked off.


	2. Closure and Friends

"It took you long enough," the third seat officer complained when I came back.

"Kenpachi said deliver, he didn't say do it quickly, besides, it took me awhile to find him," Anei retorted.

"What happened to all the formalities?" third seat asked.

Anei giggled evilly and turned to face him. "Wouldn't you like to know baldy."

"What did you just call me?" he asked, vein pulsing.

"You heard me, baldy,"

"You want trouble kid?" third seat roared.

"I'd love some but, not with you," Anei smart mouthed back.

She'd hit multiple buttons in a matter of seconds. He charged quickly, and was ready to kick her in the face within seconds; but she was faster, right before the foot made connection, she grabbed his leg, twirled him around, and threw him against the wall.

"Pathetic," Anei said, cracking her neck.

"Oh really," he was up again, this time attempting to punch her.

Anei rolled her eyes, and stopped it with her palm, "I thought you would have learned the first time."

With that she tossed him in the opposite direction.

"What's all the noise about?" Kenpachi asked, coming down the hall, Yachiru hanging on his shoulder.

"Baldy back there can't take a joke," Anei joked indicating to third seat who was still down on the ground.

"Who beat the crap out of him?"

"I did," Anei said smiling.

He was getting up still pissed.

"Ikkaku, you got beat by this little girl?"

"Hey, I'm not short," Anei complained, she was about 5"8, but compare to Kenpachi she felt dwarfed.

"No, she just caught me off guard," Ikkaku retorted back.

"Thats called getting beat," Kenpachi and Anei called at the same time.

"Just drop it Ikkaku, you got a little careless," the fifth seat called.

"What are you talking about Yumichika?" Ikkaku roared.

"I' m bored already" Anei said randomly, picking under her nails.

"Me too," Yachiru replied, laying her head on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"I'm gonna go look for something interesting to do," Anei said walking off.

Anei was walking through her old town in the Rukongai, she might as well prove to everyone she meant what she said.

"So, you are alive," her mother said when she walked in, wearing her Shihakusho, and zanpakto tied across her back.

"What did you expect?" Anei asked, "me to get in a fight and get killed within the first few seconds please."

"Well, you finally got to be a Soul Reaper," her father commented.

"Yes I did, and I'm in the eleventh division," Anei replied.

"You mean the one filled with brutes?"

"Yeah, got into a fight with third seat Ikkaku Madarame already," Anei commented.

"What?" both her parents asked.

"The captain got involved," Anei continued.

"Don't tell me you were kicked out," her father interrupted.

"Nope, in fact the captain teased Ikkaku," Anei replied smiling.

"You're being serious?"

"Yeah, well I just wanted to pop by and show you I'm alive, and I'll see you around, maybe," Anei said, flashing stepping out of the house.

"Amarante, I know you're around here," Anei said under her breath, looking for her friend in her house.

She searched every corner of it, and she wasn't there.

"Where the hell?" Anei asked.

"W..ho are you?" a familiar voice called from th doorway.

Anei spun around.

"Amarante," she called out happily, hugging her friend.

"A..anei?" Amarante asked, pushing her off.

"Yup, name one other soul Reap0er who'd want to come and see you," Anei joked.

"So you weren't lying all those years ago?" Amarante ased.

"Does it look like I was?" Anei asked, holding her arms off to better show her uniform.

"How do I know you didn't steal those?"

"Heh, I'd be dead thats how," Anei replied, how could she still not believe her when the proof was in front of her.

"You're fast enough, you could've ran," Amarante continued.

"I don't believe it," Anei said, startled, "you still don't believe me. Why, why don't you believe me, better yet, why can't you accept the truth?"

"Because it isn't fair!" Amarante screeched, "You've been causing trouble your whole life, while I've been well behaved and strive to get better at everything I did, yet you were always so talented and took it all for granted! And you were the one to get in, just because you had a chance encounter with a captain!"

Anei just stared at her, Amarante, the only friend she ever knew. That is when she realized something.

"You know, I always thought, that the way you treated me prior to becoming a Soul Reaper, was how all friends treated each other. Kind, inviting, and trying to steer you in the right direction," Anei started, "but I realize, true friends accept you for who they are and don't always have to be kind to you."

"What are you talking about? There's no way you have acquired any friends, I'm the only one you'll ever have. Now if you apologize now and leave the Seireitei; we'll go back to our regular lives," Amarante retorted.

Anei grinned maliciously. "I don't need you, and I never have!" she shouted, kicking Amarante in the face sending her back into the wall, "by the way, you think I'm the lonely one, look in the mirror you pompous arrogant bitch."

With that Anei walked out the door, to find a very big surprise.

"What you doing here kid? Surely not picking another fight?" Kenpachi asked standing outside leaning on a tree.

"Nope just getting some closure," Anei replied, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"You don't seem the type,"

"I know its weird," Anei replied joking.

"Lets get going before people ask were we ran off to, gossip in this place travels faster than fire," Kenpachi stated.

"Okay, race you there!" Anei yelled, running off before finishing her sentence, going as fast as she could.

"Hey no fair you got a head start!" Yachiru called.


	3. Rough Partying

Anei ran into the Seireitei and stopped, Yachiru had beat her there, but she'd lost track of where Kenpachi had gone.

"Hey where's the captain," she asked stretching, not feeling at all tired.

"Kenny's probably back at the eleventh division grounds," Yachiru said happily.

Anei nodded her understanding and looked around, the Seireitei looked beautiful as ever.

'Oh I just remembered something, squad eight's captain is having a party he said three members from ever squad could come, Kenny and I haven't chosen a third, you want to come? It'll be a lot of fun, and there will be tons of sweets!" Yachiru said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You want me to come? I feel very honored lieutenant," Anei said, formality coming back.

"Yay, its going to be so much fun with you there!" Yachiru replied, hoping on Anei shoulders and hanging off of them both.

"So where's the party?"

"At Captain Kyoraku's house," Yachiru replied.

"Lead the way cause I have no clue where it is,"

After a few minutes of confusion we arrived at a place that looked right since there were balloons hanging around outside.

"I don't know Yachiru, I'm new here and don't know everybody here," Anei confessed her feelings.

"Don't worry, all you need to know is what squad your in and people will tell you who they are," Yachiru replied, giggling slightly.

Anei smiled and let Yachiru down, then walked in, to hear laughing and yelling. She saw the sake and a myriad of people. Anei pushed aside a shudder of fear and put on a smile as Yachiru ran straight for Kenpachi who obviously went straight there.

"Anei, I figured Yachiru would drag you to this neck of the woods," Kenpachi called and waved her over.

Anei went over and looked around at all the people there. She guessed many were captains, lieutenants, and seated officers, she felt very out of place.

"So, Kenpachi is this the new firecracker you were bragging about a few seconds ago," a man approached, wearing a flowery kimono over his haori, she guessed this was Captain Kyoraku

"Yeah she already gave Ikkaku a beat down," Kenpachi replied.

"Great, its about time someone showed him where the floor is," a red head commented near by.

Anei giggled, just before a cup was pushed into her hand by Captain Kyoraku.

"Its a party have some fun," he said, swaying slightly.

Anei looked at the liquid in the cup, she might as well. She took a quick swig, and the liquid slid down her throat, leaving a cool yet burning sensation down her throat.

"There's a good girl," the captain said and moved on to another group of girls.

Anei took another swig, and looked around, unfamiliar faces every where.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," a familiar voice called from behind.

Anei spun around and saw Ukitake behind her, smiling.

"Yeah, you could say that, but I don't really know anyone here," Anei admitted, feeling her face get hot from embarrassment.

"It doesn't really matter, you'll probably forget everything by tomorrow," Ukitake replied laughing.

At that moment the red head went flying into Anei, and they both crashed down to the wall.

"Come back here and face me like a man Renji!" Kenpachi shouted.

"Would you get the hell off of me!" Anei screamed.

Renji, pushed himself off her then charged back at Kenpachi.

Ukitake stopped him easily. "Come now is this fighting really necessary, and if it is, would you mind taking it outside," he said calmly.

Kenpachi and Renji went out side, and one could still here the faintest of fighting nosies in the background of the party. Anei had a few more drinks, and was getting to know some of the people there, but the alcohol was taking its affect.

"You should stay a little longer," Ukitake said, after Anei told him she'd be leaving for a few minutes.

"Well be right back I will," Anei slurred off, not thinking straight.

She automatically covered her mouth, and felt herself blush; then she went into a fit of giggles.

"I meant, well I will be right back,"

"I figured that much out," Ukitake replied, laughing with her.

She left soon, after, staggering slightly, back to her home. The Seireitei felt deserted, and Anei felt alone now.

**You've been alone you're whole life, what's the difference now? **Her zanpakto, Shiroi Karasu asked her.

_Because, well, I don't know. Now I actually feel alone, along with knowing I'm alone. _Anei replied.

**Well, you have a serious problem, if you don't even know how you feel about that Captain you were just talking to. **Shiroi taunted.

_Would you please keep quiet and don't you dare mention this to his zanpakto. _Anei pleaded.

**Fine, joy kill.**

Anei stopped talking to her sword and tried focusing on the way home. The alcohol was making her direction skills as bad as Yachiru, and she some how managed to find her way into the Rukongai.

"How the hell...?" Anei asked, looking around.

She was in a very unfamiliar part of the Rukongai, and grabbed the hilt of Shiroi.

**Do you expect a fight? **He asked, voice ringing with excitement.

_Possibly. _She replied, shaking a wave of grogginess, this wasn't the best time to be drunk.

Anei sighed, and tried heading back, but she kept swaying and felt uncoordinated. She growled in frustration, and cast around, looking for anything familiar.

"Well well well, what have we here, a lost Soul Reaper," a voice called.

"And she's drunk no doubt," another called.

"Even better," a third mocked.

"Damn she's a pretty one," the first one said again.

"Show yourselves now, or I'll make you come out," Anei yelled, eyes lighting with fire again.

"A feisty one, this should be interesting," the second called.

With that, all four appeared, forming a wide circle around her, they were all big muscular men, and each had scars on every visible part of his body. Anei laughed a little, then went into insane laughter.

"What are you laughing at Soul Reaper?" the one to her right asked.

"The fact, that you guys think your tough by showing those scars off like that, its hilarious!" Anei mocked, all laughter gone.

"What'd you say you bitch?" The one right in front of her asked, getting into an offensive pose.

"You heard me you low life weakling!" Anei shouted back, releasing her hold on Shiroi.

**What are you doing? Its four on one? How can you expect to win without using me? **He shouted.

Anei was drunk, but didn't feel it. She underestimated those fools, but she still didn't have to use her zanpakto, which she felt proud of and it proved she was in squad eleven. She coughed and blood came up, she wasn't expecting them to have daggers. Anei, gripped a wound on her side blood trickling out from her fingers; it was painful, but she kept pushing on anyways. Anei heard the distant noise of the party, and knew at last she was somewhere safe.

**Why didn't you use me? You never would have acquired these wounds?**

_I didn't feel like it, that's all. _Anei replied, turning away from the party.

**Where are you going you little fool, you'll die if Unohana doesn't have a look at you! **Shiroi shouted at her.

"Would you shut up, she's at the party, I'll ruin every ones' fun, besides, there's still plenty of her squad left at the barracks," Anei said aloud, heading in which way she thought right.

Anei felt her strength leaving her, if she didn't find those damn barracks soon, she would be dead.

"Anei, there you are, I wondered where you ran off," Ukitake's friendly voice called.

"Captain Ukitake!" Anei gasped, trying to hide the blood, "Why aren't you at the party?"

"Well, I couldn't find your reiatsu, and I guess I got worried. And I picked a follower up on the way," Ukitake replied.

Kenpachi came out of the shadows behind him.

"Captain Zaraki!" Anei replied, blushing deeply, there wasn't any need for them to come looking for her, "I really appreciate it, I just got a little lost as all."

"You were attacked?" Ukitake asked, shock on his face.

"How...?" Anei asked.

"Your zanpakto just told mine," Ukitake answered.

_Shiroi you asshole!_

"Is it true Anei?" Kenpachi asked.

"Yeah, four on one," Anei said, trying to smile.

"Are you alright?" Ukitake said, moving forward.

"I'm fine," Anei lied.

"No you're not, you're covered in blood," Ukitake said, reaching her, and removing her hand from her side, "This is a serious wound, you should go see Unohana."

"I'll go get her," Kenpachi offered, starting off.

"Wait, its better I go, you can stay with her," Ukitake said, running off.

"Okay, but you better hurry you here! If she dies I'm coming after you!" Kenpachi shouted, just before Ukitake used shunpo.

"This really is unnecessary," Anei said to Kenpachi, who walked up next to her.

"Don't tell me you're being serious? If we didn't find you tonight, we would've found you in the morning dead," Kenpachi said.

Anei made a noise like she was about to talk, but stopped; he was damn well right. She sat down, wincing as she did, she knew she wasn't getting up unless someone carried her, so she laid down.


	4. Worried Souls

Anei awoke to the gentle beeps of medical machinery. She sat up and a blanket slid off her, and revealed that someone had removed her clothing. She screamed inside of her head and pulled the blanket back over her exposed breasts. She cast around the dim room. Their was no light shining in through th window say for the moon's shine. Anei took a deep breath and tried to remember what happened before she passed out on the ground. Something about a fight came up, but thinking too much made her brain hurt, she blamed the gallon of alcohol she had as well.

A Soul Reaper walked in, Anei caught a glimpse of a haori, it was a captain.

"Glad to see your awake," she said, her voice was soft and sounded very kind, "You gave quite a few of us a scare."

"I did...?" Anei asked stunned.

"Yes, and as soon as you're ready a few people would like to talk to you, here is your shihakusho, we had the blood stains removed," the Captain stated, handing Anei her uniform.

"Than you so much," Anei replied.

The Captain inclined her head in acknowledgement and walked out, and slid the door shut behind her. Anei stood and put her uniform on, all the while wondering who on earth would be wanting to see her. Surely not her parents, maybe Amarante, that bitch would jump at the chance to come into the Seireitei. She slid the door open and found her self being attacked by Yachiru.

"Lieutenant...!" she gasped as the small girl jumped up and hugged her round the neck.

"I was so worried about you," she whined.

"Take it easy Yachiru, you're choking her," Ukitake's voice called.

"No, I missed her," Yachiru replied, and swung herself around and hung off of Anei's shoulders.

"She actually looks kinda cute there," Kenpachi stated.

"Cute in a weird way," Ikkaku added.

"Your just jealous baldy cause you can't hug Anei," Yachiru snapped back sticking her tongue out at him.

Anei was blushing deeply, she hadn't expected so many people. There was Yumichika, Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Ukitake, Yachiru obviously, and that red-headed lieutenant from the party. She laughed nervously, and Anei hadn't the slightest clue why.

"Hey is she getting a fever?" the red-head asked.

"I don't know, let me check," Ukitake said, and put the back of his hand in her forehead.

Anei felt her face burn even more, and knew she must be blushing twice as strong.

Everyone cracked up laughing, even Ukitake a little.

"She doesn't feel warm to me," he announced jokingly.

Anei, smiled weakly. She was really happy, and felt very welcomed, and wanted.

"So this little girl actually does have feelings," Ikkaku said.

"You wanna say that to my face baldy?" Anei asked coldly, blush vanishing in a second.

"Maybe I do," Ikkaku replied, smiling wickedly.

"Come on you two, Anei just got out of the hospital," the red-head replied.

"Renji, I don't think it'll be Anei checking back into the hospital I this fight breaks out," Kenpachi replied.

Ikkaku and Anei lead the group to an old training ground behind the thirteenth company's barracks.

"Any last words?" Anei asked, drawing her zanpakto.

"I should be asking you that...." Ikkaku replied, drawing his sword, then his sheathe, grinning insanely.

Ukitake sat down on the edge. For some reason, he felt worried for Anei safety, she had after all just recovered. And not far behind him Kenpachi was having the same feelings.

**If Ikkaku hurts her badly, I'm going to kill him.** They both thought.


End file.
